Blythe and Josh
by Ostentatious Zero
Summary: Wicked acts of the most sublime cruelty, and it's coming from all around you. Will update rather slowly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! My first fanfic about LPS, I'm toying with the idea of this im thinking of a lot of different drabbles that i want to see blossom further before i nip it in the bud. Reviews please! Next chapter will explain everything!**

* * *

Josh and Blythe sat in the hallway at the farthest end of the school. Neither said anything neither moved or acknowledge the small sounds in the distance.

"Why would you do that to me."

Those words were meant to sound full of pain and sadness but instead it sounded empty and cold. He looked at her she was sitting straight staring like a zombie across from brown hair hung limply past her waist oily but combed. Her skin was deathly pale and her eyes sunken.

"I don't know Blythe ." He choked out.

"You don't know why you had sex with Whitney."

"Blythe.."

"How many others?"

Silence.

"How many Josh."

"Sue and Brittany." He rested his head on his crossed arms. He wanted to see her smile again and be her old positive self. He missed her glowing eyes and shiny lips that he used to kiss on secret nights in her bedroom. He missed her warmth but now all he had was her hate and the cold fire within his heart.

"They came on to me Blythe."

"So push them off." He had no retort for that, obviously she was right. He could have said no so easily. Instead he had sex with the twins and Blythes best friend.

She got up abruptly and walked quietly down the hallway. He followed slowly behind her. She was much smaller then she used to be and shorter. She looked like the fairy of death. She walked towards her looked worried about her but she walked right past them and straight to Sues used the combination and opened the lock pulling the door tapped her shoulder and they began to talk but he couldn't hear. Next thing he knew she was holding the tall girl by the neck and banged her head with the locker were pried apart and Sue was checked for any injury besides the bleeding. Josh was once again hit with the powerful urge to find Blythe. She was right here in his arms but she was more like a husk of her former self.

She was his.

He was hers.

No one could pry them apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since my iPod is still messed up I guess I should put my focus on this. My other story will obviously be put in hold :) thanks. **

(( Half a month ago ))

The boy will walk up to her with his hands in his pockets. She will in turn act her goofy self. He blushes and bites his, she does not notice. As she turns away he reaches for her skinny wrist. She will gasp and find herself pressed against the boy of her dreams. The very boy she held so dearly and wrote poems for in her beat up notebook. He will ask her out. And in turn they will share bliss common to roses who find themselves in a forest of fairy's. They will be so enticed they will not see the swamp looming beneath their very feet.

Blythe sat wrapped in his large sweater knees pulled in to her chest. She stared at her phone as her mind flopped about. He hadn't texted all day and none of her friends had heard or seen him.

His phone buzzed nonstop on the dresser but none of the occupants heard it, If they did they didn't acknowledge it. His mother sat across from him and next to her was a man. A man he never thought he would see. This very man that made his life a living hell before social services stepped in. He was clean shaved, dressed right, and his eyes were simply beads. But those beads held emotions that swirled in the light. Josh said nothing his eyes focused on the others unblinking. Emotions too swirling around his own eyes. Having rehearsed those words over and over again, he found those words could not be spoken. They left at the sight of him and at the scent of his cheap cologne. He was tall and a bit overweight with green piercing eyes. He had bulky shoulders and wrinkles that might have resembled years of laughter and cheery smiles. But that was before this is now. His mother looked concerned watching her son. If she could she would cradle him and coo to him and he would let her.

"I refuse." His father looked hurt. "I don't need you in my life. Not right now." He spoke not with hate or love. His tone was neutral and matter of fact. His father noticed this and broke into a smile that made his mother look on fondly before smiling at her son. They both silently remarked how he had grown. Josh was thinking about all the bad times with this man. Only once were they happy at that lonely little beach. They caught toads and collected shells. One has lasted through out the years and now here it was in his hands. He was slumped against his bedroom door. His father long gone and his mother packing up left over's and preparing his lunch for work tomorrow. She called a good night before slipping out to work her midnight shift at the local gas station leading out of town. He wasn't worried anymore, his mom knew how to fight. Now he was alone simply gazing at the old shell. He put it back in his box and sealed it before changing for bed. He decided to reach out to Sue texting her a quick hello. She replied asking where he was all day, which in turn was given a lengthy response. He would go on to say he isn't sure how to tell Blythe about this. She would text back asking to come over. He would respond yes. Chewing his lip he thought about Blythe's abstinence and how much he wanted.. no how much he needed release. And Sue just looked so right. She smelled right her body felt right. She rocked against him and he in turn returned the force. Later he would stare as she slipped on her clothes.

"Why did you sleep with me? You're Blythes friend."

"And you're her boyfriend." With that she turned and sauntered out the house. He checked his phone shooting his girlfriend a call. She answered after the first ring. Had she been up all night? He sighed his heart felt a twinge of pain. He told her about meeting his father but nothing more. She didn't need to know what he had done. And it only felt worse when she responded with as much love and compassion her heart could hold. And it was all for him.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like a crater had formed in his cranium. His head hammered slightly as he recounted his meeting with the girls in the hallway. Much like cats dancing around its prey. A little note tucked away in his skinny jeans by his hip, and now his their play dog. Slamming his head against the cool of the lockers he hissed a breath. Blythe was on the other side of the lockers probably texting away to one of those vixens.. or Chase. He didn't want to sleep with Josh, at least he hoped. He stood ram rod straight and put his game face on. He tried to look as casual as possible as he walked up to his girlfriend. He was quiet and she looked.. different? He lifted her by her chin and saw the dark make-up hiding away her bags. Her blue shirt and darker matching skirt. She was breath taking in many ways art can't ever capture. He smiled at her his head soon becoming numb as he pressed his lips on hers.

"Hey babe, ready for lunch." She whispered after pulling away. She was being really shy.

"Yes my lady." He held out his elbow for her which she gladly took. They didn't talk much as they headed down the hall. The cafeteria was loud and full of life. Blythe waved to her friends two of whom shot cat eyes at him. Playing coy he guided Blythe towards the line and picked out some sandwiches. His mind was almost set in overdrive but he calmed himself. Nobody sees Josh stressed. Nobody.

Blythe was cooing some little mouse she found besides a trash can and he just smiled at her when she sat down with him. He watched her intently as she slowly became almost misty eyed.

"Blythe?" He was unable to hide the worry. She took notice.

"Sorry, sorry. What's up? How are you feeling?" She reached for his hand and he shivered and looked at her. She was a lot colder then he remembered.

"I'm alright.. What about you? I'm a little worried you might not be feeling so good." He thumbed at her knuckles and thought dismissively about how she could never hurt a fly.

"No,no I'm fine the picture of health!" They giggled and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"At least wear my jacket? I've got an extra in my locker." Without waiting for her answer he was already tucking it around her shoulders. She squeaked a bit at the contact. Nothing new just hormonal teenagers. They continued to eat once in a while he watched her run her hand subconsciously along the fabric. It was soft and thick and made her look so small. She looked beyond happy with that silly grin plastered on her face.

-After School-

Josh walked around the perimeter of the building waiting for the time written on the note to roll around. Blythe had gone to work already, worried about a sick hedgehog or something of the like. He smiled warmly at the sweet expression on her face and those damningly soft lips. He shook his head and willed away the thoughts. He began his slow trek towards the less visited park in the area. The bathroom was left unlocked all hours of the day and it was already getting dark. He heard the faint sound of giggling and soft chatter before coming face to face with Blythes two best friends. They turned their heads to him and he grimy continued. Their smiles only grew wider as they hurried him in to the abandoned park bathroom. After locking the door they practically tore off each other's clothes. May he be damned but it felt so so good to release the tension. He hadn't touched another girl since his feelings for Blythe- Oh Blythe.. he felt himself grow limp in the midst of the action. The girls didn't seem to notice and took control. He shut his eyes and rested his head on the wall grunts and moaning snuffed the silence. When they had finished the girls had been dressed and we're applying make-up before taking off to wherever harpies go. He stood up his body tired but not quite done. He looked in to the mirror and his reflection scared him. His eyes were sunken and dark and his skin was pasty and grey. He stared in to unknown eyes before grabbing his things. He felt sick and dirty.


	4. Chapter 4

**this is half of the next chapter**

"How you doing Rustle?" Blythe spoon fed some warm soup to the Orange hedgehog.

"Much better then yesterday, thank you." He smiled at his caretaker. They settled in to a comfortable silence as he ate. Before long he fell asleep and Blythe was allowed to retire to her room to work on some fashion designs. Truth be told she barely touched her sketch book anymore. As of recently her creative mind has been feeling very unmotivated. She changed in to pajamas made of soft material and cuddled up in her bed peering out her darkened window. The Christmas lights she had strung up around her room barely illuminated anything. She looked at her phone wondering when her boyfriend was going to call. She sighed, what's another sleepless night? Her phone buzzed and she grabbed it up fast only to find a text from Sue.

'Guess who just got laid?'

'Do I really need to?' Blythe inwardly sighed, she wasn't in the mood for this but still this is her best friend.

'Eh, I guess not. But omg it was amazing!'

She was thankful for the lack of detail this time.

'With who?' She humored the girl.

'You know him but I won't give names ;)' And like that she was hooked.

'Tell me or I won't make that dress you wanted'

The reply was instant.

'He has the most precious green eyes. That's all you get. Good night.' Green eyes? She didn't know a lot of people with green eyes but maybe.. Josh? No of course not. They wouldn't hurt her like that. She smiled and brushed it off while dialing up her boyfriend's number. It rang but no one picked up. She would just wait, oh well. After a few hours she got up to look around the room for things to do. Her laptop was open but nobody was online to talk to, not that she wanted to. She scoured the web picking up interests in small forum communities. She was instantly welcomed and made a two friends. One was a girl in her twenties who offered her Skype and asked to cam some time. Blythe agreed and continued their conversation about whatever. It was the usual questions about various interests. The other girl, Anna, loved music but sucked at making songs. She was a bit sarcastic, bubbly and loved to use words like 'pawssibly'. Blythe instantly took a liking to her. The other one was a guy about sixteen years old. Jerome was very mellow and his profile was littered with photos of him and his buddies smoking a joint. He lived not too far from Blythe actually, they decided to meet if the friendship worked out. He offered to share his best pipe but she politely declined. As they were typing to each other, seeing as Anna had work and wouldn't be back any time soon, they decided to Skype. Once her headphones had been plugged in and he had his webcam set up the call started. Jerome was in a messy room with sky blue walls and black all around. Upon closer inspection the black seemed to be clothing and blankets. He apologized for the mess before they shared a quiet laugh.

"So, what school do you go to?"

"(I forgot the school name?)"

"I go there too! How come I haven't seen you?"

"I uh-hehe, don't really attend much." He smiled a bit embarrassed. Blythe mouth hung open.

"And why the flippin' not? You know what don't answer that. I think it's about time we met in person! Today at seven in front of the school building." Blythe stared at him through the screen almost daring him to protest. He was silent his hazel eyes wide at Blythes sudden enthusiasm. "I'm taking that as an ok." She smirked.

"Then I guess I should go get ready. It's almost six." Blythe checked her phone and almost screamed. Forgetting the laptop she ran for the bathroom to begin getting ready for the day. Jerome was laughing as he himself left to get ready. Both webcams remained on until 6:30 when Blythe walked in fully dressed adjusting her earrings. She was wearing black tights and an oversized white tank top and a black beanie. He was already throwing on his black hoodie.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey. You all set?" She pulled on her coat.

"As set as I'll ever be." He pulled on his bag. Blythe smiled and they exchanged phone numbers before logging off. She went to her vanity table and applied heavy black eye liner to hide her bags. After grabbing her purse she was out the door and unloading her scooter.

It was quiet that morning and she made it to school with about five minutes til seven. After parking her scooter she pulled out her phone and texted Jerome. He was a few minutes away so she decided to find Sue. Walking around the small bend to the from of the building she noticed a familiar mop of orange. She smiled watching the girl put on red lip stick. She casually walked up to her friend.

"Hey Sue." She stood in front of her.

"Hey Blythe." She almost sang while casting a side ways glance at her. Blythe couldn't read her. Before she could ask her anything, there was a tug on her jacket hoodie. She turned around and there stood Jerome. He was a head and a half taller then Blythe.

"I like your lip ring." She smiled. He smirked and ducked his head playfully.

"Thanks.. Hi." He turned to the other girl. She just gave a friendly smile her fresh lipstick shinning a bit. Young-Mee was the next to arrive with Chase on her heels. He quickly made friends with Jerome and the two talked about meme's and whatever else interested them. Young-Mee and Sue stayed glued to each other, whispering and giggling behind them. Blythe walked silently only contributing here and there to the boys conversation. She sighed scanning the hall for a familiar brunette.

"Hey, Josh! Over here!" Chase was calling behind them. Blythe turned and was greeted by the ever calm and cool Josh. She absolutely beamed at him while she walked up to hug him. She heard Chase whisper her relationship status and and a quiet 'oh'.

"Hey babe." He was quiet.

"Hey, are you alright? You never called me last night?" She heard laughter but brushed it off. Josh shuffled his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just really tired from a really intense work out." He smiled scratching the back of his head. He saw the two girls smile viciously before turning away. His eyes traveled to a boy around his own height and the smile faltered.

"Who's that?" His voice was flat. Blythe turned and smiled.

"That's Jerome, a friend of mine." Josh only nodded and gave a polite greeting to the other boy. They started at each other for a tense few seconds before Chase and Blythe separated them to go about their day. Chase and Jerome had a lot of classes together. On some occasions Sue would accompany them or Young-Mee. The morning went off without a hitch and a few hey's in the hallway.

"Jerome!" Sue waved from down the hall. He smiled and headed down to her. He still felt out of place in the school but the others have yet to give him a reason to leave and that made him optimistic. She was adjusting her books and had already balanced herself out. She asked an innocent question about exchanging phone numbers and he obliged.


End file.
